Brackenheart
Brackenheart is a brown tom with darker brown paws, green eyes, and several scars. Personality Brackenheart is very gruff and cold towards most cats, so they think he is at best mean and at worst a bad cat. He is very quiet as well, not talking unless he needs to add input to a discussion. He is one of the oldest cats in the Clan, so he has lots of experience and is wise. Unfortunately, he doesn't spread his wisdom. He is very loyal to his Clan and Clanmates, but no one, unless they're leader or medicine cat or an older warrior, really see that. History Brackenkit was born into TreeClan to Quillfang and Dawnspark along with his littermates Applekit and Dapplekit. Dawnspark died in the kitting, and his siblings were tended to by Foxstrike, another queen. When he first met his father he was confused to why Quillfang was his father, Foxstrike was his mother, but Fleckpelt was Foxstrike's mate. Quillfang was forced to explain Dawnspark's death. Brackenkit felt hurt that he had not known, and believed that Foxstrike was trying to replace his deceased mother. He carried a dislike of the she-cat throughout his apprenticeship and early moons as a warrior. He had an encounter with the Shadowed Woods when he was only a kit. Darkstar and Shadow wanted to lure him into becoming one of their trainees. However he was rescued, although he did not understand the encounter. He took on the name Brackenpaw when he was made an apprentice, and trained hard to understand the Warrior Code. Applepaw was injured and broke her back, worrying Brackenpaw immensely. Darkstar visited him once again and convinced him that Applepaw could be saved if he gave the Shadowed Woods his loyalty. Grudgingly he agreed. However, Applepaw was healed soon after. Brackenpaw visited the Shadowed Woods again to proclaim his defection, only to find that Applepaw had secretly been training with the evil cats already. Darkstar attacked him. He was gravely wounded and barely kept alive. While he was injured he tried to convince his sister to reveal what she knew of the Shadowed Woods. Fearing rejection Applepaw refused. Brackenpaw was disappointed, but respected his sister's decision. However he told what he knew to his father, Foxstrike, and Wildfire as soon as he was better. Sagestar gave Brackenpaw and his sisters their warrior names: Brackenheart, Appletree, and Dapplepelt. By this time Brackenheart had become more jaded and concerned, driving him to become reclusive and gruff. When it was discovered that Quillfang had had an affair with a CaveClan she-cat named Paleface he was completely betrayed. Dapplepelt remained by her father's side, but while Brackenheart and Appletree promised to keep it a secret, they refused to even speak to him. Brackenheart visited the Shadowed Woods one more time, where he fought Darkstar again. This time the battle ended in a draw, but the two toms harbored fierce hatred against each other. Despite his gruff demeanor he fell in love with his fellow warrior Morningblaze. She was the only cat outside of his sisters and one or two of his friends that he allowed to get close to him. The Shadowed Woods unleashed its full might at the Four Stones. Eager to fight and kill Darkstar, Brackenheart came along with Sagestar and the other TreeClan warriors to battle. He immediately went for the dark leader only to be overwhelmed. He was barely saved by Quillfang, who rammed Darkstar into Sagestar. She landed the killing blow. Brackenheart fought in the rest of the battle and shared in the grief when Foxstrike and Wildfire died. He apologized for his attitude to the former as she passed, and she forgave him. Brackenheart lived on afterwards, through the war with DarkClan where he finally managed to kill his nemesis. He saw most of his family and friends die, and watched as Leopardstar replaced Sagestar as TreeClan's leader. After the start of the conflict with the Crimson Guild he became a sort of unofficial third-in-command, taking care of business at camp when Leopardstar or Aspenbreeze were away or incapacitated. After TreeClan was driven from camp he told Aspenbreeze of a cave just over the border that could shelter the Clan. He investigated and reported that it was safe enough to stay in for leaf-bare. During TreeClan's stay in the makeshift camp he often watched over it, and was more reclusive than ever. He was very mistrustful of Falcon when the rogue tom came to join the Clan. He came along to fight the Crimson Guild when the Clans lay siege to its camp. Moons later, Aspenstar gave him the duty of guarding camp from the threat of the murderous traitor Cloverfoot while the Clan was at a Gathering. He was given the apprentice Pebblepaw, and took him to see the territory. He warned his bouncy new trainee of the dangers of the other Clans, and explained the tensions between TreeClan and LakeClan. Trivia * His owner is Quillfang. * He was a pre-Restart character roleplayed by Quillfang. * Brackenheart is the oldest warrior in the Clans, and refuses to retire; he would rather die than become an elder. Category:TreeClan Cats Category:Warriors